Chadball
Chadball |nativename = Republic of Chadball : République du Tchadballe : Cumhuriyat Taşad |founded = 11 August 1960 |onlypredecessor = French Equatorial Africaball |predicon = French Equatorial Africa |image = A83zyEggNk-10.png |caption = I be not Romania |government = Dominant-Party Republic under a Dictatorship |language = French Arabic Sara Toubou |type = Semitic Maban Chadic Sudanic Fur Saharan |capital = N'Djamenaball |affiliation = African Unionball OICball UNball |religion = Islam Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Animism Atheism |friends = Palestineball Cameroonball CARball Nigeriaball (sometimes) British Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) United States Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) |enemies = Flag stealer Libyaball Israelcube(Formerly) Sudanball Nigeriaball (sometimes) British Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) United States Virgin Islandsball (sometimes) CARball His current president put me on the revised immigration ban list |likes = 8ball's food (gib plox) being called a Chad Amazon Rainforest strides anschlussing the Virgin Islands The Virgin vs Chad meme |hates = Romania's flag (����) poaching drought warlords virgins walking Ugandaball stealing the throne of African Meme King Drew Binsky |predecessor = French Equatorial Africaball |intospace = No, but can into the Chad stride |bork = Haram Haram / Sahel Sahel / Stride Stride |status = trying to figure out why USAball's president put him on his third travel ban. Trying to anschluss the Virgin Islands |notes = I'M NOT ROMANIABALL! |imagewidth = default |reality = ���� Republic of Chad ���� }} (Arabic: تشاد الكرة Tashād al-kura; French: Tchadballe), ''or '''Republic of '(Arabic: ‎كرة جمهورية تشاد Kurat 'Jumhūrīyat Tshād'; French: République du Tchad lit. "Republic of the Chad"), is a landlocked country in central Africa. It is bordered by Libyaball to the north, Sudanball to the east, the Central African Republicball to the south, Cameroonball and Nigeriaball to the southwest, and Nigerball to the west. He is the fifth-largest countryball in Africa and the second-largest in Central Africa in terms of area. Chad is a poor country. Due to similarities to Romaniaball, its eyes can be replaced with 8balls to represent their differences. He will one day into anschluss USVIball and his equally virgin cousin. He can into relevance thanks to a meme. He is a member of the Nilo-Saharan family (maybe, it's unknown if Nilo-Saharan is even real), his brother is Nigerball. History Chadball born as an 8ball adopted by Islamball. In 1891, he was adopted by Franceball (as French Chadball) and invaded by Libyaball in 1975. Nowadays, Chadball is an African countryball fully independent since 1960. Chad is fighting with extreme poverty, making it one of the worst countries with medical care. Chad has a flag that almost identical with Romania's one, so everyone always miscalled Chad with Romania and vice versa until he really unprofessionally took his eyes out and replaced them with bionic 8balls made by Franceball as a goodbye gift. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Cameroonball - Best friend * Central African Republicball - 2nd best friend * Bantuball - Has the same eye * Nigerball - We both can into desert and French language Neutral * USAball - Why did you ban me? What did I ever do to you? I was helping you fight terrorists! Wait, WHAT??? Just because I RAN OUT OF PASSPORT PAPER!!!??? I... I... I.......... I have no word to say...... REMOVE WHITE SUPREMACIST TRUMP!!! BLACK LIVES MATTER! BLACK LIVES MATTER! BLACK LIVES MATTER! BLACK LIVES MATTER! Enemies * USVIball - Yuo and other virgin cannot into Chad-like!!! * Romaniaball - Luckily he didn't make jokes about me because of flag. CHANGE THE FLAG PLOX!!! LIAR, YOU ADOPTED THAT FLAG IN 1990 NOT 1866!!! I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF FLAG I TOOK MY EYES OUT BECAUSE OF YOU otherwise, you're OK. * Libyaball - Enemy! The Aouzou Strip is mine! * Ugandaball - ''Yuo stole my throne of African Meme King!!!! Remove Ugandan knuckles and Martin Ssempa! '' How to draw Chadball is too similar to Romaniaball (Chadball's blue is a little bit darker than Romaniaball) so Polandballers give him an exception (3rd point): # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color them of this blue, this yellow and this red # Draw two black eyes with a white 8 inside each. Gallery Artwork Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori QTxNZI5.png Chadd.png Chad.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Chadball.png 42a0bc54a8535441c7d519b0ba0471aad19a51b5v2 hq.jpg Comics Chadmeme.png 'rNJcfeY.png 'iVU5pMO.png 6WX65vm.png 10417612_366671976837930_6817427363532900112_n.jpg BBFXyyu.png WB5PJAU.png 'zC2nCEV.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 2LNilqv.png CNOxCDJ.png Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Immigrant army.png Pgmzmyw.png France_colonies.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Africaland.png 42a0bc54a8535441c7d519b0ba0471aad19a51b5v2 hq.jpg }} zh:乍得球 Central Africa Category:Africa Category:Countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Dictatorship Category:UNball Category:Chadball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Sahara Region Category:Poor Category:Burger Lovers Category:Toubou Speaking Countryball Category:Corrupt